Hidden
by hyuns
Summary: Chanyeol ynag selalu melihat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun ketua kedisiplinan yang cerewet dan rahasia mereka yang tidak diketahui seisi sekolah


Cast : Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Summary : Chanyeol yang selalu melihat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun ketua kedisiplinan yang cerewet dan rahasia mereka yang tidak diketahui seisi sekolah

Warning! GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo & Luhan. Selebihnya random semua. Wkwk~~

Happy reading and enjoy

"Chanyeol hyung, baru baru ini aku sadar kalau Baekhyun noona sangat manis. Kau beruntung bisa melihatnya setiap jam dengan ekspersi yang berbeda beda. Cih, aku iri padamu"

Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang baik, jadi dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan adik kelas super menyebalkan ini

"Berhenti tersenyum, hyung. Kau berkali kali lipat seperti idiot!". Pria albino bergidik ngeri dan dari sudut pandang Chanyeol terlihat menggemaskan. Tunggu Yeol, kemarin kau bilang normal, itu masih berlaku, kan?. Oh, dunia.

"Padahal aku mulai mempertimbangkan kecocokan antara kamu dengan Luhan, tetapi.." Chanyeol sengaja memberi jeda. Chanyeol tau kalau si pemalu Oh Sehun, menyukai sepupunya, Xi Luhan

"Aku hanya mengagumi Baekhyun noona, sungguh. Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, hyung? Aish". Chanyeol ngakak berlebihan dan membuat Sehun malu setengah mati sampai sampai meninggalkan Chanyeol didepan gerbang

"Sehun-a, aku hanya bercanda, kenapa pergi, heh? Dasar bocah"

Sekarang, waktunya istirahat jam pertama, tetapi Chanyeol masih betah di tempat duduknya seakan akan dia sedang mendengar lagu tentang kemerdekaan, hati.

"Mr. Park, berhenti memamerkan gigi pepsodentmu! Hih, menggelikan" teman sebangkunya, Jongdae berkomentar. Si gigi tonggos Kris (plisss, jangan hantam saya) yang duduk di depan meja mereka menoleh

"Mungkin, Tuan Dobi sedang jatuh cinta?". Jongdae melebarkan matanya, membuat ekspresi terkejut

"Heol! Lihat siapa orang yang tidak beruntung kali ini"

"Byun Baekhyun, ditunggu di ruang aula sekarang. Terima kasih". Suara lembut Mr. Zhang dari speaker mendominasi di penjuru sekolah.

"Sebenarnya yang tidak beruntung kali ini adalah Ketua Byun. Kkkk~~" Kris dan Jongdae tertawa dengan lelucon mereka diselingi high-five andalannya. Mata Chanyeol yang sempat berbinar mendadak lesu setelah mendengar pengumuman selanjutnya.

"..dan untuk Park Chanyeol, silahkan temui saya di ruang BK"

Heol~ Sialan! Boleh mengganti lagu tentang kesengsaraan?

Jongdae dan Kris bertambah volume tertawanya.

Chanyeol tidak jadi memohon untuk mengganti lagu kesengsaraan karena dia tidak mau mendengar lagu apapun sekarang, apapun. Ingat itu! Dia hanya ingin mendengar suara gadisnya yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja dilebarkan, Chanyeol mulai berdiri disamping Baekhyun –dia sedang bersama temannya, kalau tidak salah Kyungsoo namanya–

"Eoh, Chanyeol, ku kira siapa" Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol berkomentar, padahal posisinya Baekhyun ditengah tengah mereka tetapi kenapa harus Kyungsoo dulu yang menyapa? Baekhyun sengaja tidak mengajak bicara Chanyeol, tetapi dia sudah sadar dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya, bahkan derap langkah Chanyeolpun Baekhyun tau.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Kebetulan aku dari ruang BK dan saat keluar ada kalian".

Si mata bulat Kyungsoo hanya menggumam 'eo', lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya yang berdering. Baekhyun masih diam sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Baek, Jongin cidera dan sekarang dia di UKS dan.."

Baekhyun yang mendengar cicitan Kyungsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Sungguh, dia bukan adikku kenapa kamu harus lapor?"

"Setidaknya aku ada alasan untuk pergi melihat.."

"Oke, kamu boleh pergi mengencani pacarmu sepuasnya" Baekhyun mengusir dengan sadisnya sambil cemberut

"Jahat sekali, Jongin sakit Baek. Tapi terima kasih karena kamu pengertian. Benar tidak ingin melihat bersama sama?". Kyungsoo memastikan

"Dan menjadi nyamuk?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan tolakan halus sahabatnya, dia tau Kyungsoo butuh privasi jadi membiarkan adalah ide bagus, kan?

"Temanmu lucu" Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat

"Dan dia punya pacar yang menyebalkan". Baekhyun selalu ingat saat Jongin datang dan mengganggu waktu belajarnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar tangan besar Chanyeol mengusak poni panjang Baekhyun yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut sekali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membayangkan jika Jongin tiba tiba menjadi saudaramu". Chanyeol mengenal Jongin karena mereka satu club basket, dengan Kris sebagai kapten tentu saja.

"Konyol sekali. Tunggu, Chanyeol-ie, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau dia sudah melewati kelasnya. Oh, tangan Chanyeol memang berpengaruh besar pada tubuh Baekhyun

"Eum..ini jalan satu satunya keatap sekolah, jadi.." gadisnya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mereka beriringan menaiki tangga dengan lelucon konyol Chanyeol.

Tidak ada dari ratusan siswa tempat sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui bahwa mereka ternyata sepasang kekasih, kecuali mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tau. Atau mungkin, ada salah satu diantara teman mereka mengetahuinya, dan mereka berdua tidak pernah sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang selalu melihat kedekatan Ckanyeol dan Baekhyun

**.END.**

Cuap cuap : Pertama, jangan gebukin gue, inget lagi puasa woy. Kedua, ini cerita emang ancur, ancur banget malah. Pasti reader udah bisa nebak kan pas part endingnya? Atau malah bingung dengan jalan ceritanya? Maaf yah kalo masih banyak kekurangan, maklum kan baru belajar. Gue udah rombak ini cerita beberapa kali sampe sampe adzan dzuhur aja gue nggak mau buka puasa *sableng, gue kan puasanya sampe adzan maghrib. -Nggak lucu woi!- Suara disangar sangarin. Ketiga, makasih buat yang mau mampir, sukur sukur dibaca ya, gue nggak maksain kalian buat review, soalnya gue kan niatnya cuma ngehibur kalian yang masih ngga terima akan(?) lahirnya BaekYeon couple. *gue nggak benci mereka, sumpah! Dan yang terakhir, gue mau kabur. wassalam~~~!

We Are One!


End file.
